The Stars Into Us
by Kaara1
Summary: Série de différents drabbles, tous centrés sur le couple Rivaille x Eren.
1. Cleaning

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous présente ma première fanfic, et je dois avouer que ça me stresse de poster ça, alors que d'habitude toutes mes idées restent dans ma tête. Dans ce recueil de drabbles, je ne posterais que du Riren ou de Ereri, parfois dans l'univers original, parfois dans un univers alternatif. Pour les plus jeunes, je préciserais dans le titre du chapitre, entre parenthèses, quand il s'agit d'un chapitre classé M. Sinon voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.

Ah non, j'ai oublié une chose : Enjoy \o/ !

* * *

><p>Quand Eren se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait le ventre. Il en trouva vite la cause : aujourd'hui, c'était jour de nettoyage, autrement dit, il allait subir les réprimandes incessantes du Caporal Rivaille qui n'était jamais satisfait de son travail et le faisait toujours tout recommencer plusieurs fois.<p>

C'est donc à contrecoeur qu'il se leva, enfila sa tenue spéciale nettoyage et rejoignit le reste de l'escouade dans la salle à manger.

Petra le salua avec un grand sourire, comme à son habitude, et il eut droit à des salutations plus réservées de la part d'Erd, Auruo et Gunther, mais il ne leur en tint pas rigueur : tous ne possédaient pas le même enthousiasme que la jeune femme. Ils déjeunèrent calmement, jusqu'à ce que le Caporal, assis au bout de la table, se lève et décide de l'attribution des tâches.

**« Gunther et Erd, vous nettoyez la cour et l'écurie. Petra et Auruo, vous faites le premier étage. Eren, tu fais le deuxième étage avec moi. »**

Son assignation avec le Caporal lui valut quelques regards jaloux (principalement de la part de Petra et Auruo), mais Eren ne le remarqua pas, trop déprimé par les prochaines heures de torture que cette annonce prévoyait. Tous se levèrent et se préparèrent, mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, le Caporal fit une dernière déclaration qui leur donna des sueurs froides.

**« Et si je vois un seul grain de poussière quelque part, je vous botte le cul si fort que vous serez incapables de marcher demain. »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les faire se précipiter à leurs occupations avec un air effrayé, laissant Eren seul avec son supérieur.

**« Ça vaut pour toi aussi, gamin. Maintenant bouge ton cul et ramène les produits d'entretien au deuxième étage. »**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Eren regarda d'un œil ravi la salle qu'il venait de re-nettoyer sous la surveillance attentive de Rivaille. C'était la dernière pièce à faire, et elle était impeccable. Il ne manquait plus que l'accord du l'homme pour qu'il puisse aller se ravitailler avec les autres. Il avait juste eu le droit à un morceau de pain en début d'après-midi car « ses putains de grognements de ventre étaient juste emmerdants » alors maintenant, il mourait de faim. Il se tourna vers le Caporal, plein d'espoir, et attendit le verdict, qui tomba vite.

**« Tu appelles ça du travail bien fait ? Le sol est encore dégueulasse. Nettoie. »**

La déception qui l'envahit dût se lire sur son visage, car son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard qui aurait presque pu être amusé, si ce n'était pas Rivaille qui le lui avait adressé. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et recommença à astiquer, même s'il ne savait pas exactement où le plus vieux voyait de la crasse. Il tenta d'ignorer le regard perçant qu'il sentait posé sur son dos et lorsqu'enfin il lui sembla avoir finit, il se releva et fixa son tortionnaire d'un air suppliant. Ce dernier soupira et marmonna un « Ca ira » d'un air ennuyé. Il n'en fallut pas plus au plus jeune pour déguerpir en direction d'un repas mérité avant que l'autre ne change d'avis.

Resté seul, Rivaille ne put empêcher un sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres. Oui, décidément, les journées de ménage avec Eren étaient ses préférées. Taquiner son subordonné n'avait pas de prix, surtout lorsqu'en bonus, il pouvait avoir une vue remarquable sur son joli fessier.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et s'il-vous-plaît, laissez une review, même si c'est pour dire deux petits mots ^^<p> 


	2. His

Re-coucou ! J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres d'un coup, parce que je suis gentille. Mais le 3e attendra par contre (oui je l'ai pas écrit donc forcément). Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc je vous laisse lire tranquillement ^^

* * *

><p>Dot Pixis, professeur de maternelle de son état, fit entrer ses élèves lorsque que la sonnerie retentit. Sans surprise, il vit Jean et Eren se battre pour entrer le premier, mais une légère réprimande calma instantanément les deux enfants. Quand tous furent dans la salle, il décida de leur laisser à disposition les jouets et les crayons, puis il s'installa à son bureau et but une grande rasade de l'alcool contenu dans sa gourde.<p>

Les enfants prirent cela comme un signal et démarrèrent leurs occupations. Rivaille décida que le dessin était moins ennuyant que de s'amuser avec les jouets, et au moins, il n'avait pas à parler ni à partager avec cette activité. Il fut vite rejoint par une Hanji surexcitée qui commença à babiller à propos de choses inintéressantes qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter et par Erwin, toujours aussi calme, qui le salua avec un gentil sourire. Si Erwin décida de suivre l'exemple de son ami et prit une feuille, Hanji préféra elle aller chercher quelques jouets et s'occupa ainsi. Cela dura pendant une petite heure, puis tous furent déconcentrés par des cris de colère.

Rivaille leva la tête pour voir Eren et Jean encore en train de se disputer, malgré les exhortations d'Armin et Marco qui tentaient de les calmer. Il soupira et se retourna pour tomber sur un Pixis assoupi sur son bureau. Comprenant que cela pourrait tourner au désastre si personne ne faisait rien, il se dirigea vers les deux autres et leur donna un coup de poing chacun.

**« Taisez-vous, vous êtes chiants. »**

**« Il ne faut pas dire de gros-mot ! »** s'horrifia Armin.

**« Tais-toi aussi, toi ! »** s'agaça l'autre.

Le blondinet se tut, effrayé. Pendant ce temps, Eren se mit debout et tenta de s'expliquer.

**« C'est Jean ! Il a cassé le jouet que j'avais ramené à l'école ! »**

Le jeune garçon était au bord des larmes, visiblement attristé de cette perte. Rivaille fut pris d'une pulsion surprotective et se tourna vers Jean, furieux.

**« C'est vrai ? »**

**« Oui, mais... »** tenta de se justifier l'autre.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Rivaille lui donna plusieurs coups puis, satisfait, se tourna vers la victime qui le fixait maintenant d'un air admiratif. Ce dernier se jeta sur le brun et lui fit un énorme câlin de remerciement. Le plus vieux se figea, surpris, puis tapota la tête d'Eren, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque son berger allemand venait lui faire la fête. Cela sembla ravir le plus jeune puisqu'il le lâcha avec un grand sourire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reculer et retourner jouer, l'autre l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna avec lui.

**« Tu joues avec moi maintenant. »**

Avant de partir à l'autre bout de la classe pour être tranquille, et tant pis pour Hanji et Erwin, Rivaille se retourna et regarda Jean avec une promesse de mort imminente. Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer _son_ Eren.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour me faire plaisir =D ?<p> 


	3. Raining Day

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de mon retard ! Je posterai plus régulièrement normalement je pense. J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews, et franchement, je m'attendais pas du tout à en avoir autant en aussi peu de temps ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic' et à ceux qui ont laissé un petit avis, c'est vraiment génial !

* * *

><p>: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je vais essayer de garder un peu d'humour dans la plupart des drabbles ;)<p>

Rumi : Merci 3 C'est gentil, tant mieux si j'ai pas fait trop de fautes, car j'ai même pas relu mon 2e chapitre ^^' Les drabbles n'ont pas d'histoire qui se suit, mais peut-être que de temps en temps je rajouterai une suite à un drabble précédent ^^

Mitsu Tucker : Tu sais que tu as le même nom de famille qu'un personnage de Fullmetal Alchemist xD ? Et oui, Levi est toujours mignon :3 Merci ^^

Twinzy : Oh, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié un drabble avec des enfants xD En vrai je les aime pas trop non plus. Je te promets pas que je vais faire des chapitres de 45 minutes d'un seul coup, ça sera sûrement progressif, mais je vais essayer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les lemons vont arriver xD Dans la chapitre 4 disons ;) Oh wiiii une autre fan de Levi Uke ! C'est tellement rare ! Je l'adore en Uke. Tu sais quoi, pour te remercier pour ta review, mon chapitre 4 sera un long chapitre avec du lemon et Levi en Uke ! Ca te va =D ? Et non, ne stoppe pas tes caprices, je trouve ça génial, ça me donne des idées en plus ^^

Elise 477 : Merci ^^ Évidemment que Rivaille est un pervers, et un sacré même :3 Mais c'est mignon ça justement xD J'ai lu plusieurs OS où Rivaille et Eren sont enfants, et généralement ils sont mignons, surtout Rivaille qui est hyper possessif =D Mon coup de cœur restera Marry Me!, cet OS est juste adorable. Si tu lis l'anglais, je te le conseille ;)

Tora-Sama : Merci ! T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre à 99% d'en refaire avec un Rivaille possessif et sur-protecteur xD Surtout possessif, car pour moi ça colle tout à fait à son caractère, et sur-protecteur ça peut se rajouter sans trop de problèmes je dirais ^^

RainbowDash : Merci 3 C'est toi qui est adorable xD

Asyliss : Merci :3 Mais Rivaille est toujours méchant ma chère xD Nope, y'a pas de raison que je me décourage, j'aime bien écrire et j'ai largement le temps de rêvasser à des histoires xD Pour une fic' plus longue... J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai trop peur de perdre l'inspiration, de pas savoir comment la finir, de tout ça. Alors je verrais si j'en fais une un jour. Et, Asyliss : de nous deux, c'est toi la moins grande (mouahah, j'ai contourné ta censure 8D).

Jinx : Aw merci, c'est vraiment mignon ce que tu dis ! Bizouilles à toi aussi:3

LiliRose : Ah oui ? Merci dans ce cas ^^

Voilà le troisième chapitre ^^ J'ai trouvé l'idée en philo, et j'ai aussi commencé à l'écrire en philo xD Parce qu'Asyliss est une bonne voisine de table jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle commence elle aussi à écrire ses futures fics xD

* * *

><p>Eren poussa un nouveau grognement ennuyé qui lui valut un regard agacé de la part du Caporal Rivaille, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Plusieurs heures plus tôt, Hanji l'avait abordé avec un énorme sourire qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides, et lui avait expliqué sa prochaine expérience, qui serait selon elle « plus tranquille » que les précédentes. Elle ne consistait effectivement qu'à le laisser se transformer en titan et voir combien de temps il pourrait garder le contrôle de ce corps, et surtout tester son endurance pour qu'il puisse garder cette apparence le plus longtemps possible. La scientifique avait estimé que cette expérience devrait être finie au bout de deux heures, cependant, il fallait croire que la farandole de tests tous plus variés les uns que les autres avait eu des effets bénéfiques car même plus de cinq heures après sa transformation, il ressentait tout juste une légère fatigue. Non, vraiment, la seule chose auquel il pouvait penser en ce moment était le profond ennui qui l'avait saisi. Au départ, il avait été occupé par Hanji qui lui avait fait faire quelques exercices, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une petite demi-heure, et après, la femme s'était décidée à lui raconter en long et en large quelles genres d'expériences elle menait sur Bean en ce moment et dans quel but. Eren s'en était vite désintéressé malgré son sens de la politesse aigu, et depuis, il poussait des grognements qui traduisaient ses soupirs, sa morphologie lui empêchant d'en pousser des vrais. Il avait vite remarqué que cela énervait profondément le Caporal et s'était donc retenu pendant une ou deux heures, la crainte étant une motivation puissante, mais après, il avait craqué et n'avait plus tenté de se contenir. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa, et ça sembla être celui de trop.<p>

« Oi, gamin ! » L'interpella Rivaille, coupant la femme à lunettes qui renseignait le-dit gamin sur la guérison rapide des orteils des titans, « Grogne encore une fois et je te jure que je vais te couper tes putains de cordes vocales ! »

La menace aurait fait trembler l'adolescent si son corps de titan avait été capable d'une telle réaction. Elle eut en tous cas l'effet escompté et il se tut de façon certaine. Cependant, cela sembla réveiller Hanji qui stoppa son monologue pour sortir sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer à parler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son, une douce voix féminine retentit.

« Chef Hanji, vous devriez aller manger, il est tard. » Fit remarquer Petra. « Je vous ai ramené de quoi manger, Caporal. »

« Merci Petra. » Sourit Hanji. « Rivaille, tu surveilles Eren pour moi, d'accord ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain, hein ! Je prendrais le relai demain matin si ce n'est pas toujours pas fini à ce moment-là. A demain les garçons ! »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où étaient servis les repas à la suite de Petra en agitant la main pour les saluer, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de lui répondre. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers son repas et entreprit de commencer à manger lentement. L'adolescent pouvait sentir son aura de colère froide et recula de quelques pas, juste au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de se défouler sur son pauvre corps de titan pouvant se regénérer à volonté. Finalement, décidant que si le Caporal souhaitait s'en prendre à lui, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, Eren s'assit et choisit de profiter du calme environnant, maintenant qu'Hanji n'était plus là pour le troubler. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruissement des feuilles provoqué par le vent, et s'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait percevoir la course agitée d'un animal qui tentait de trouver un abri calme pour la nuit, là où les prédateurs ne sauraient le trouver. Il resta ainsi silencieux et attentif à tous ces sons pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis un mouvement à côté de lui le déconcentra et il tourna sa tête massive pour voir le Caporal poser son assiette à la base d'un arbre en murmurant un bref « Dégoûtant ». Puis il se tourna vers le titan.

« Oi, gamin. Hanji fait chier, à m'obliger à te surveiller. T'as pas intérêt à m'emmerder ou je te le ferais payer. Et j'espère que tu seras vite crevé, je veux pas passer la nuit ici. Surtout qu'il risque de pleuvoir. »

Eren leva la tête vers le ciel pour le voir en effet se couvrir de nuages. Bientôt, la lune serait complètement cachée et leur vision serait quasi nulle. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir, car passer une nuit blanche à l'extérieur était éprouvant, mais en étant sous l'eau, elle en serait dix fois pire : mais le cas le plus catastrophique serait de passer une nuit blanche à l'extérieur en compagnie d'un Rivaille trempé et donc très irrité. Et il s'en voudrait si ce dernier tombait malade à cause des expériences que la scientifique à lunettes exerçait sur lui. Il baissa la tête et jeta un regard désolé à son supérieur, croisant les doigts pour que ce dernier comprenne le message. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas être le cas, puisque son interlocuteur le dévisagea en croisant les bras.

« C'est quoi cette grimace stupide que tu viens de me faire, merdeux ? Tu penses qu'en essayant de me faire rire tu seras pardonné ? Rêve toujours, ça ne fait que te rendre encore plus débile que d'habitude. » lança-t-il froidement.

Eren aurait bien grimacé si sa physionomie le lui avait permis. Cela lui apprendrait à essayer d'être gentil avec le Caporal. Il se décida alors à l'ignorer et chercha quelque chose sur laquelle poser son regard : n'en trouvant aucune intéressante, il fixa alors le vide en poussant un grognement ennuyé. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil que l'homme ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour le réprimander à nouveau, mais avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, une goutte tomba du ciel et atterrit sur son nez. Les deux restèrent immobiles en attendant que l'eau glisse jusque sur le menton puis qu'elle tombe au sol, et ce fut comme un signal : à ce moment là, une multitude de gouttelettes s'écrasèrent sur eux, commençant à les mouiller.

« C'est pas vrai ! » pesta Rivaille.

Ce dernier chercha un abri du regard, mais n'en trouva pas, il sembla froncer des sourcils de plus belle en fixant froidement le bâtiment où tous étaient réfugiés au chaud. Eren n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'Hanji ferait mieux de se faire oublier pendant quelques temps. Il songea que la femme n'allait pas être la seule en danger si cette expérience durait toute la nuit et retint un frisson. Doucement, comme s'il risquait d'être blessé en cas de coup brusque (ce qui était une probabilité, connaissant le caractère du Caporal), il avança sa main et la laissa suspendue au dessus du corps humide de son supérieur. Le-dit supérieur leva la tête, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, et suivant le bras titanesque du regard, il tomba sur le visage d'un Eren hésitant. Le plus vieux détourna alors le regard avec un « Tch » dédaigneux, mais il eut le temps de voir une légère nuance de rose sur son visage avant que sa voix ne résonne.

« Oi, Eren. Baisse ton autre main. »

Il obéit et descendit son membre au niveau de ses genoux. Rivaille monta sans cérémonie dessus et s'y assis. Eren ramena automatiquement sa main pour continuer à le protéger de la pluie, et visiblement plutôt à l'aise, l'autre s'allongea confortablement sur le dos. Le titan le regarda soupirer, fermer les yeux et lentement, glisser vers un sommeil tranquille. Il fut étonné que le Caporal lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir dans un tel endroit, où il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour écraser son corps fragile dans ses doigts puissants. Puis il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté et de tendresse, ravi que son Caporal le voit autrement que comme un monstre incontrôlable, autrement que comme tous les autres le voyait. Baissant un regard doux sur la silhouette détendue au creux de ses mains, il se jura de toujours protéger l'être qu'il aimait profondément.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Des reviews please ^^ ?<p> 


End file.
